Driftwood Village
Driftwood Village is an Ootu Mystics trail in Monkey Quest. The Ootu Mystics have long held a well-earned reputation for being reclusive and distant from the rest of Ook's society. But even members of the tribe consider Driftwood Village as far off the map. Nestled in the heart of the untamed wilds, far from modern monkey civilization, only the most determined members of the tribe are willing to live there. For them every day is a struggle, particularly due to the numerous leeches covering the ground. Trail Statistics *Trail Access Point: Swamp of Misery *Trail Recommended Levels: 25-30 *Idols: 10 *Trail Exclusive Rewards: Healing Shaman Jacket OR Fanged Swamp Crusher Mask, Purified Mud Pie Recipe & Bog Hunter Hood OR Swamp Healer Mask Enemies *Bathogs *Spawners *Poison Orchids *Rock Orchids *Shadow Orchids *Magma Bathogs Trail Quests Bouquet of Orchids - Ripper needs you to defeat 5 Bathogs and find the last Clue in Driftwood Village. Then, take the clues to Ghanee The Alligator. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP Baiting the Culprits - Ghanee the Alligator wants you to pour citrus on 3 Rachnoid Nests in Driftwood Village. Reward: 310 Bananas/4650 XP Monarchical Mugger - Ghanee the Alligator wants you to defeat the Rachnoid Prince and find the Stolen Package in Driftwood Village. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP & Healing Shaman Jacket OR Fanged Swamp Crusher Mask Challenge for the Pure - Broona needs you to find the Scorpion Ember Fossil in Driftwood Village. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP Challenge for the Pure - Part 2 - Broona needs you to defeat 4 Elite Orchids in Driftwood Village. Reward: 310 Bananas/4650 XP & Purified Mud Pie Recipe Purging the Poison - Groot needs you to defeat 5 Magma Monsters in the Arena of Driftwood Village. Reward: 360 Bananas/5400 XP Empowering the Doll - Mama Babu wants you to defeat 2 Shadow Monsters in Driftwood Village to imbue the doll with their dark powers. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP The Festering Pool - Dip the Foodoo Doll in the Festering Pool of Driftwood Village. Then bring it to Master White in The Giant Tree. Reward: 280 Bananas/4200 XP Altar of Pure Evil - Mama Ootu's Spirit wants you to defeat the Arena in Driftwood Village. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP & Bog Hunter Hood OR Swamp Healer Mask Drifting Lavender - Gwan wants you to find a Lavender Flower in Driftwood Village. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP Gwan's Daily Quest - Gwan thinks that if you bathe in the Festering Pool, your strength to defeat the Eastern Arena in Driftwood Village will be tripled. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP Tips & Hints Swing For The Fences Numerous leeches are found all over Driftwood Village, keeping most of its residents indoors. They learned long ago that the safest way to navigate past the leeches is by avoiding them entirely. The numerous vines hanging in the village are the key to getting around without getting gnawed away bit by bit, so stick to them whenever possible. Poisoning The Well Driftwood Village's Arena is no walk through a rose garden. There's no way to defeat it without a Mystic Charm and a Scrying Orb. Your monkey will battle Shadow Orchids and Spawners protected by thick vines. Obliterate the vines with the Mystic Charm to conquer the Arena! Category:Trails Category:Ootu Mystics Category:Locations